May 2022
May 2022 During the month of May, Yeovil Town F.C played 3 League matches. They ended the month 15th in the League. Premier League: MD36 Everton Post-match Interview "Yes! It's confirmed! Yeovil Town are staying in the Premier League! We took the scenic route but we got there in the end. Today we implemented what we worked on all week. We went with a 4-2-3-1 formation to make us more solid in midfield, which is something we have been missing. But we were also working on our set pieces. The second goal from James was executed exactly how we rehearsed. Lofted ball to Mounie, heads it to the far post and there you have an unmarked Welshman ready to knock it in! What's pleasing today is that we secured safety, 3-points at a tough ground and a clean sheet. Plus, Mounie returned and suddenly so did our luck! It was a bit of a risk but in the end, it paid off. Plus, Marwin Reuvers is lining up a return to action too! Maybe against Palace. So things now look a lot rosier around the club and we're going to go out and enjoy these last two games." Premier League: MD37 Southampton Post-match Interview "Well, it happened again. At this stage, there are so many factors that come into defining a performance like this that you can't really put it on one individual factor I think after the exhaustion of Everton, the players were content on just getting one match closer to the end. It has been a tough season for the players and many aren't used to this demand. We will return next season with a much better attitude, depth and the players being conditioned for the season ahead. I realise i'm talking about the end of the season when we have Palace still to play, but I don't know. They're going to be motivated to get revenge for the cup final whereas all I can say is don't let the season end on a low note at Home. We'll have to see who wants it more." Premier League: MD38 Crystal Palace Post-match Interview "Today was fine, really. We were the better team, it should have been a draw. But I am just glad they got revenge now rather than next season! I have to be truthful when I say that for some of these players, today was their send off to the fans who have supported them over the years. I love these guys as much as the fans, but now that we are at this level, the priority must be the club rather than sentimentality. We'll offer some of them altered contracts, but what happens next is subject to a long, busy summer. But now that we're done. Wow. What a season. Full of ups and downs! I am perfectly happy with where we finished and winning the cup. As this now means we're playing in the Europa League next season which is another first for this club! We can only get better and that is a promise." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review It wasn't the end to the season we were all hoping for, but at least we took control of our own fate with the perfect victory at Everton! That wraps up another season of football and now there is only one thing left to do... Write and deliver the YeoLaTengo Season Review: 2021–22!